This invention relates to oil in water detector arrangements, and in particular to a detector/control system for discharge of water and oil from a water ballast tank.
A major problem with oil in water detectors for on-line detection and measurement of oil in the ballast water discharge of an oil tanker is that, when the discharge has either a high oil content or consists entirely of crude oil, the highly accurate optical techniques which are used to measure small quantities of oil are rendered ineffective either because of window staining or, in the case of ultraviolet fluorescence measurement, by swamping the detector.